


Not My Type

by justgleekout



Category: Glee
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Romance, Vogue!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgleekout/pseuds/justgleekout
Summary: Kurt was always assumed to have a type. Tall, blond and stupid. But Kurt wasn’t that superficial. No sir. So what if the only guys he ever dated were tall blond idiots? That doesn’t mean he has a type. To prove it, he picks someone who couldn’t be further away from the regular guys he dated. But who would fit that picture?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 156





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/gifts).



> This work was created for the Glee Potluck Big Bang Fic Exchange an amazing initiative by snarkyhag and lilyvandersteen!  
> I wrote this for the lovely spaceorphan! I've never written a fake dating story before (never even considered it before you asked for it haha) so It was definately a challenge, but so I hope you like it! <3 
> 
> I also wanna thank my amazing beta Zoë (princessblaine on tumblr)! love you bby!

“For your information, Rachel, I’m seeing someone. And no, he is not tall or blond or an idiot”. Kurt snapped and rolled his eyes at her. 

“Well I’ll be damned! Kurt Hummel is finally taking his love life seriously and not just running after every hot boy that fits his type. I can’t wait to meet him!” 

Kurt swallowed hard “M- meet him?” Panic struck. He should have seen this coming, why did he not think this through?

“Of course, silly! Unless, of course, he isn’t real.” She looked at him with a suspicious grin. 

Screw thinking things through, he wasn’t going to let her win. “What makes you think he isn’t real? Why would he not be real? Of course he is real, Rachel. Why would I make up such a thing?” He was completely fed up with her analyzing his dating life. Alright, sure, his past relationships weren’t perfect, nor did they last very long, but that had nothing to do with the way the guys looked. That was just coincidental. They just weren’t meant to be, that’s all. How hard could it be to find someone who didn’t fit his usual box? So what if this guy wasn’t real. He just wasn’t real  _ yet _ . That didn’t mean he couldn’t make it real. Or at least as real as it needs to be to convince Rachel. 

“Okay, so bring him to the party this Friday. The others will be there too, I’m sure they’d love to meet him as well!”

Kurt’s eyes widened in fright. “This Friday?” He stammered. Friday was in two days! But he was in too deep. If he bailed now, Rachel would never believe him, and he would have to come clean and then she’d never let it go and it would only prove her point that he couldn’t look outside the little box he created for himself. Although, two days was not a long time to find a  _ boyfriend _ . Oh god. He really had not thought this through. “I-I don’t know if he’ll be available then. I mean, It’s such short notice.” He tried desperately. 

“I’m sure he can make time to meet his boyfriends’ best friend.” 

“I... suppose..” Crap, this wasn’t going as planned. 

“Great! That’s settled then! I’m gonna let everyone know that you’re bringing a date!”

“Great.” Kurt said with a weak smile. What the hell was he going to do? 

—

Wednesday passed and so did Thursday and Kurt was still without a date. Tinder was no help, the matches he still had were in fact all tall blond guys who, he admits, didn’t come across too smart (okay crap maybe Rachel had a point) and the few guys who he thought were at least mildly attractive either didn’t seem fit to be his “boyfriend” for the day or didn’t want to go along with his plan. The three guys he walked up to in the streets straight up laughed in his face when he proposed his plan. So when Friday arrived Kurt still hadn’t found anyone.

He checked in at Vogue.com like every day at 9am. His shoulders slumped as he walked into his office. He had to work all day today and the party was almost directly after that. He only had time to grab a quick bite and change before it started. There was no chance of him meeting anyone anymore. Which meant he had to confess to Rachel that he made it all up and-

Three soft knocks on the door of his office shook Kurt from his thoughts. “Come in.” Kurt said as he straightened some of the drawings on his desk. He looked up when the door opened and saw the IT guy. 

“Hi, Kurt, Isabelle told me that some of the computers were malfunctioning on this side of the building. I was just checking if everything was fine here. Are you able to login alright?” The IT guy said as he walked into his office. A soft smile on his face. 

“I just got in” Kurt said. “I haven’t checked yet.” He bent over to turn on his computer. When his screen lit up he wasn’t greeted by the usual log in page, but a bright blue 404 error. “Yeah, no that doesn’t really seem right.” He laughed a little. 

The IT guy walked around Kurt’s desk to stand beside him. When he read the text on the screen he bent over to reach Kurt’s keyboard. “May I?” He asked as he nudged Kurt’s shoulder to move him a little to get better access. A small blush rose to his cheeks at the touch. 

“Oh, yeah sure.” Kurt rolled his desk chair to the side a bit to give him some more space. He looked at the IT guy as he typed code into his computer and fiddled with some of the cables on the back of the screen. Kurt looked at his face, soft edges, dark eyebrows, big hazel eyes, all framed by neatly styled black hair. He had seen him around before. He always said “hi” to Kurt when they ran into each other at work and that didn’t happen too rarely, as his office was on the same floor as Kurt’s. Some days they even had lunch together if they were on break at the same time. He was a sweet guy. He had helped Kurt whenever his wifi didn’t work and he also gave him some tips on how to keep his new computer clear of viruses. Kurt also had to admit, he had quite a good sense of style for an IT guy. But then again, that was probably a requirement for working at Vogue.com, even if you were just an IT guy. 

“There you go. You should be all set.” The IT guy said with a broad smile. The login page had appeared on the screen again. He started to make his way back to the door when Kurt realized something. 

“Wait, Blaine!” He called out, making the IT guy turn around startled. “Blaine, you aren’t blond.” Kurt’s eyes Widened.

Blaine gave him a confused look. “Thats right.” He said plainly. 

“And you aren’t tall at all!” The excitement in Kurt’s eyes grew. 

“Ehm, I guess not.” Blaine furrowed his brow, not looking too happy about the last comment. 

“And you aren’t stupid!” Kurt stood up from his chair and placed his hands flat on the desk, looking Blaine in the eye as his own grew darker.

“Yeah eh, thanks?” Blaine looked really confused now. Not knowing where Kurt was going with this. “Kurt, wha-” 

“What are you doing tonight?” Kurt cut him off. He had walked over to where Blaine was standing, still with one hand on the door handle frozen to the spot.

“I-eh- What?“ Blaine's eyes grew bigger as he looked at Kurt, heat rising in his face. 

“Okay this is gonna sound crazy but, Blaine Anderson I have a proposition for you.” Kurt’s eyes looked dark and wild and excited.

“Okay.” Blaine said a little under his breath. He let go of the door handle and turned around to face Kurt, his cheeks positively red now. 

“Well, the thing is” Kurt realised how weird he must sound. “My friend Rachel thinks I have a type. I wanted to prove to her that I don’t, so I told her I was dating someone who didn’t fit my usual type and she also expects me to bring him to this party tonight. But I never managed to find anyone and I really don't want to her to be right about me so I was wondering if you’d want to accompany me tonight” 

“Oh” Blaine looked at the ground for a second. “So you want me to go out with you because I am the opposite of what you like?" He looked up at Kurt and he actually looked a little hurt.

“Well if you put it that way it sounds awful!” Kurt tried. “No, please don’t see it like that. See it as a favour for a friend. If you ever need a fake boyfriend to save you from a situation I’ll be your man!” Kurt offered with a smile “Could you just help me out? As a friend?”

Blaine took a breath and grinned at Kurt. “Fine, sure. I’ll be your fake boyfriend for the night, but you owe me one!”

“Wonderful! Thank you so,  _ so _ much Blaine. You’re a lifesaver. The party starts at 9pm, will you have time to change and eat before? You could always borrow a suit from the vault if you need. I have the key. I can meet you in front of the building at 8:45 so we can head to the venue together.” Kurt said, noticing he was rambling a little, but he was just very excited about actually pulling off his plan.

“That’s alright. I will have plenty of time. I finish at 5:00 today so that shouldn't be a problem. Thank you though, Kurt. I’ll see you at 8:45.” Blaine smiled at Kurt one last time before heading out the door.

—

After eating the pasta salad he had brought from home, Kurt got ready for the party in his office. He wore a navy suit with shimmery embroidered detailing on the jacket that matched the shine in his dress shoes. He looked himself over in the mirror one more time. With the suit being tailored to perfection (by his own doing thank you very much), he looked good. He was ready. 

When he got out of the elevator on the ground floor he saw Blaine standing outside of the glass doors. And oh, he looked handsome. His suit was plain black but the fabric had a good structure to it. It was nice, definitely high quality. His hair was, again, neatly styled but with a bit more volume than Kurt was used to seeing on him. 

“Hi!” Blaine said enthusiastically when he noticed Kurt. “Oh wow, I hope I’m not underdressed.” 

“Oh if anything I am overdressed, but that's sort of what I'm going for anyway. I like to pull focus.”

“Well, you look really nice.” Blaine smiled at him happily. 

“Thanks, so do you.” Kurt said, returning Blaine’s smile. 

They made it to the venue a little past 9:00 which was perfect because there were already enough people there to appreciate his outfit. But that wasn't what Kurt was here here for. He was here to prove a point. 

“Rachel!” He called out when he saw his friend. He got her attention immediately and as she made her way over to them, she looked positively shocked when she saw Blaine at Kurt’s side. “This is Blaine. My boyfriend. The guy who you didn’t believe was real.” He said when Rachel arrived. He turned back to Blaine. “Blaine, this is my friend Rachel.” 

Blaine offered his hand and Rachel shook it. “Nice to meet you Rachel.” he said with a broad smile. 

“You are his boyfriend?” She said in disbelief, eyeing up and down Blaine’s body. 

“I-” Blaine tried to answer but Kurt cut him off. 

“Sure is!” He said as he tucked Blaine closer by his arm and took his hand. Blaine’s cheeks turned red, but Kurt didn’t think too much of it. Surely this must be quite awkward for him.

“Well Blaine, it’s lovely to finally meet you. I would say that Kurt talks about you all the time, but he has literally never mentioned you before.” She glanced at Kurt suspiciously for a second, but turned her attention back to Blaine. “How did you two meet?” She asked. Kurt tried to answer for him, he had thought of a whole romantic story of running into him at a coffee shop. That it was love at first sight and all that. But Rachel didn’t let him. Clearly she didn’t believe him and still tried to get the truth out of them. 

Blaine gave Kurt a nervous look before clearing his throat. “We met at work.” he said. “I have been working at Vogue.com in IT for nearly six years now and when Kurt started his job as a designer three and half years ago it was love at first sight, actually. Well, at least it was for me.” He swallowed and instead of looking at Rachel, he was now looking at Kurt. “You’d think that at a place like Vogue.com there’d be enough good looking people, but when Kurt walked into the cafeteria on his first day, looking like he did, I swear, I had never seen anyone so beautiful. I was in love with him from the moment I saw him, but was always too scared to say anything. What would a guy like him want with the IT guy. So I just tried to let it go and enjoy his company at work. When he finally asked me out it was a bit-” He cleared his throat again. “-unconventional, but that didn’t matter because we’ve been together ever since. And I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.” Blaine's voice broke a little when he spoke his last sentence. Startled by his own words, he just stood there for a moment. His face was flushed a deep red.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes not sure what to say, as did Rachel. 

Blaine was talking very quickly and stumbling over his words when he spoke again. “Well, eh- I, honey. I’m eh- I’m going to get us some drinks. I-I’ll be right back. If you’ll excuse me.” Blaine basically bolted the scene like he couldn't get away quick enough. His head bent down like he was trying to hide his face. 

Kurt looked after him in confusion not sure if he needed to follow. When did Blaine think of that story? Did he just make it up on the spot? Because, props to him if he’s that good at improv. Or was it? Surely he would’ve noticed something if any of the story was true, right? But Blaine did look a bit distressed at the end. Was he just nervous? Shocked by his own lie? 

Before he could make up his mind about following Blaine, Rachel had grabbed his hands and pulled him closer “Kurt, I have to say, when you first told me about him, I really doubted he was real. But I can honestly see he really loves you. Why didn’t you tell me about him sooner? He seems great.” She smiled at him, stroking her thumbs over the back of Kurt’s hands. “I’m really happy for you, Kurt.” 

“I- we- yes. Of course.” Kurt looked from Rachel to the spot where Blaine had disappeared into the crowd and back to Rachel. Rachel had believed Blaine’s story without question. And she was all but sceptical of their “relationship” before tonight. What did this mean? Could Blaine have told the  _ truth _ ? “I told you I wasn’t lying. And I didn’t tell you about him before because I am a private man, Rachel.” 

“No need to get so defensive. I can see you really like him as well, you know.” Rachel Said. “You were practically beaming at his side.”

“I.. was?” Kurt blinked a few times in disbelief. He needed to find Blaine. Kurt cleared his throat. “I was.” He corrected the unsureness in his words. “Now, I’m going to see what's taking him so long with those drinks.”

Rachel gave Kurt a wink and after she gave them a little squeeze let go of his hands. And Kurt walked off in the direction where Blaine had disappeared to.

—

When Kurt finally found Blaine ten minutes later, he wasn’t at the bar. He was outside on the balcony, looking out over the city. His hands were clamped on the railing, his knuckles white. 

“Hi” Kurt whispered, trying not to startle him. It didn’t work though, Blaine did jump a little. His head jerking over his shoulder to look at the source of the voice. His eyes were red but his face turned even redder when he saw Kurt. 

“That story you just told Rachel” Kurt started, “That was... convincing.” He said quietly. “When did you think of it?” He walked up to Blaine and leaned against the railing next to him.

“Don’t- Kurt.” Blaine’s voice was shaking. “I feel like such an idiot.” Tears burned in his eyes as he turned away from Kurt towards the door, trying to get away from the situation. But a hand on his arm stopped him. 

“It was true.” Kurt breathed out. But it was aimed more as a question than anything. 

Blaine bit his lip. “Yes.” He choked. “Except for the last part though. The part where you liked me back.” He tried to pull away but Kurt’s grip tightened around his bicep. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Kurt was still trying to wrap his head around it all. Still trying to process Blaine’s words. Blaine's declaration of  _ love _ for crying out loud.

“Have you  _ seen _ you?!” Blaine’s words cut out harsh. “Leagues considered, I am so far out of yours you can’t even see me. You said it yourself, I’m just the short, not blond, guy from IT who knows how to fix your computer. The absolute opposite you’re attracted to. Like I would ever stand a chance with a guy like you!” He was crying now. 

“That's not true.” Kurt said. 

“What do you mean that’s not true!? You said it yourse-” Blaine didn’t get to finish his sentence. He was cut off by Kurts lips pressed firmly on his. 

Kurt could taste the salt of Blaine’s tears on his lips. The kiss started out tense and harsh but after a while he could feel Blaine relax against him so he started to move his lips. And a bit hesitant, Blaine followed his lead.

“Why did you do that?” Blaine asked when they parted. “You don’t need to kiss me out of pitty.” 

“I’m not.” Kurt said as he placed his hand on Blaine’s neck and traced the edge of his jaw with his thumb. 

“You’re not?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t know how I never noticed it before. But I guess this explains why my past relationships never worked out.” He let out a choked laugh. “I had my type all wrong. Turns out it isn’t “tall, blond and stupid”. It’s “dark, handsome and kind”.”

At these words Blaine lunged forward, kissing Kurt again. Moving his lips gratefully against Kurt’s. 

Kurt kissed him back just as eagerly. His hands had moved from Blaine’s arm and jaw to wrap around his shoulders. His tongue brushing against Blaine’s lips asking for permission to enter. Blaine let him. Their tongues moved together smoothly. Heat was rising in Kurt's face. He couldn’t remember a kiss ever feeling like this. It had never felt this  _ right _ before. He felt how Blaine’s arms moved around his waist to pull him closer. His hands were warm roaming over his back. Kurt let out the softest sound as Blaine deepened the kiss even more. He could hear Blaine breath heavily through his nose. They stayed like this for a while. Just kissing. Taking each other in. 

When they finally pulled apart Kurt leaned his forehead to Blaine’s, trying to catch his breath. “Thank you for telling me” he sighed against Blaine’s lips. “I don’t know how I lived so long without this. Without  _ you _ . And I don't think I’d ever want to again.” He straightened his shoulders and smiled at Blaine. 

“Thank god!” Blaine laughed. “Because now that I finally have you, I never want to let you go again.” 

——— 

The End 


End file.
